


The Boundaries Between Morality

by Eclipsi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsi/pseuds/Eclipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie Crouch was the granddaughter of Bartemius Crouch Sr. She was 11 years old, and had just received her letter for Hogwarts, her first year commencing 1994, the year of the Triwizard Tournament. Her father, Barty Crouch Jr., was staying in a secret room of the house, in case the Ministry came round. Sometimes he resisted the Imperius curse Bartemius put on him, even though Bartemius didn't notice (he must've been too concentrated on his work). Natalie adored her father, he was always nice to her but her grandfather spent more time at work than he did talking to her. He was serious and didn't play with her. Her father, however, treated her like a father should do. Like a daughter. Even if he wasn't the best moral character...<br/>She had her own opinions on life, which she thought were more like her father's, but it turns out she was wrong about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natalie Crouch woke up in the morning and opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom in Barty Crouch's rather large house in a quiet area on the Brownsea Island. Natalie got up and yawned widely. She got changed into her dress and then looked in the mirror. Her hair was straw coloured and she didn't really like her freckles… her hair was like a mop and she looked a lot like her father. She then did what she could to make her hair look less mop-like before she went downstairs to breakfast. Barty was already downstairs reading his newspaper.  
“Natalie, you have a letter.” Barty said to her, without his eyes moving off the newspaper. Natalie rushed round to her seat. It was a letter addressed to her.  
“Ooo it's from Hogwarts!” Natalie said, she sat down and opened the letter as quickly as she could while still opening it carefully. It was a rather thick letter, she opened it and it read as followed:  
“HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Crouch,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress”

Natalie bounced up and down in her seat.  
“Grandfather! I've been accepted! Into Hogwarts!” Natalie said, happily.  
“Well done, Natalie.” he said in an indifferent tone. Natalie's heart sank at the fact that her grandfather didn't seem to care that she had got into Hogwarts.  
“I'm off to work now, I'll see you tomorrow.” he said, getting up and walking over to the fireplace. He stepped in and disappeared. Natalie wouldn't see him until the next morning. She picked up her letter and ran upstairs and woke her father, Barty Crouch Jr.  
“Daddy, Daddy wake up!” Natalie said, shaking her father awake.  
“What's wrong, Nat?” he said, sitting up.  
“I've got into Hogwarts, Daddy!” she said, thrusting the letter at his chest.  
“Well done, darling!” Barty replied, genuinely excited, unlike Bartemius Sr.  
“Granddad wasn't very excited when I told him. He didn't even acknowledge it, really.” Natalie said, sitting on his bed. She sounded rather odd being an eleven year old using formal, long words, but she did anyway.  
“Granddad can be like that sometimes, sweetie. But I'm very proud of you. Oh and look at this! You need to buy all these things!” Barty said, looking at the supplies list. “I tell you what, how about we go out this morning to Diagon Alley and buy you all of it? Hm?” her dad said. Natalie beamed. Barty loved it when her daughter smiled at her, it reminded him that she was happy and loved, which was not how he felt during his childhood. Perhaps one day she would follow Voldemort, but he was not going to thrust it on her at this age. For now he just wanted to be a good father to her. And then, if she trusted his judgement, she would join him. For now she was safest as she was.  
“Daddy, can I have an owl to send you lots of post please?” Natalie asked her dad.  
“If you're good, Nat. Unless a cat takes your fancy.” Barty said.  
“Ooo, a cat… aw now I don't know Daddy.” Natalie said, smiling at the nice decision she had to make.  
“Well you can make your mind up when we're there. Now do you want to get up so I can go and get ready?” Barty suggested. Natalie bounced off him and let him get up. “You go and finish your breakfast.” he said, so Natalie rushed downstairs and hastily ate her cereal while re-reading the acceptance letter over and over. Then Barty came downstairs.  
“Tell Granddad that you went just with Winky though, otherwise he'll know you went with me.” Barty said.  
“Daddy, would Granddad let me go to a Puddlemere United match next week or would I have to go by myself? He won't let me go to the world cup though, and I want to go to at least one Quidditch match this season.” asked Natalie.  
“I think Granddad wouldn't approve, but I don't see why he wouldn't let you go by yourself given it's only a small match.” Barty Jr said. “Right then, you ready to go?” Natalie got up.  
“Yes!” she said, excitedly. She went over to the fireplace, and stepped into the fire, clutching her letter. She threw in the floo powder and said clearly:  
“Diagon Alley!” She then felt herself spin and her feet were lifted off the floor. She kept her elbows tucked in as it took her all the way to London. She tripped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. She coughed as she hit the floor. A witch came over and helped her up. The witch was tall and was wearing emerald green velvet-looking robes, and a black, pointed, wide-rimmed hat. She had black hair tied back in a tight bun. She was fairly elderly, most likely in her seventies.  
“There you go,” she said in a fairly posh Scottish accent, helping Natalie to get up. The woman brushed off the soot from Natalie's clothes.  
“Thank you,” Natalie said.  
“You're welcome, are you alright?” she asked.  
“Yes, thank you,” Natalie replied politely.  
“I see that's your Hogwarts letter in your hand.” pointed out the woman, smiling gently at the young girl.  
“Yes, yes it is! I got into Hogwarts, I got my owl today.” Natalie said, beaming that the woman had noticed.  
“Well I'll see you on the first day of term then! I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and your transfiguration teacher.” Professor McGonagall said, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.  
“I'm Natalie. Natalie Crouch. You're head of Gryffindor, aren't you? I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor. My dad was in Slytherin, but I don't think I'm Slytherin material. I think I'll either be in Gryffindor or maybe Ravenclaw, but I don't mind.” Natalie said, in her sweet, childish voice.  
“Ah yes, your father, Barty Crouch Jr., wasn't he? You live with Mr Crouch Sr., now, don't you? Who are you going shopping with today?” she asked Natalie. Natalie felt her dad (under a very powerful Disillusionment Charm) stand beside her. Winky appeared and stood next to her.  
“Just with Winky.” Natalie said. Winky gave Natalie her bag which had a heavy amount of money in. Natalie muttered a 'Thanks Winky' to her house elf.  
“Well I shan't hold you back from your shopping any longer, Miss Crouch. I'll see you next month.” Professor McGonagall said, peering down kindly at her through her spectacles from her tall height. She turned around and went out a back door into a back courtyard. She felt her father poke her.  
“That's where your going, Nat, to that courtyard.” Barty whispered into her ear. Natalie followed Professor McGonagall out into the courtyard, McGonagall was just tapping the bricks.  
“Sorry, Professor, I don't know the combination. Might I go through with you?” Natalie asked, being polite.  
“Yes, of course, Miss Crouch.” McGonagall replied, turning her head to look at Natalie, before finishing the brick combination. As the bricks moved away magically to create an archway, the two of them walked through.  
“Thank you, Professor.” Natalie said as Professor McGonagall walked off. Natalie looked at the crowded streets. She'd been before, yet it never failed to make her so delighted to see a street full of magical people of all different types. Usually the only other people she saw were her family. Her father directed her towards Flourish and Blotts on her right, and she entered the wooden door. A bell tinkled as the door opened, however it was barely audible over the sound of the talking and shopping of all the many people in the shop. Natalie squeezed through towards the queue and waited until she reached the front. There was a plump shop clerk there. He had thick rimmed glasses, a medium length curly brown beard and curly brown hair.  
“Could I have the first year Hogwarts books please?” Natalie asked, showing the shop clerk her list.  
“Ah yes, o' course. No need for that list, I've got 'em all here.” the shop clerk said, lifting up a stack of books and dropping them down with a dull thud on the counter. “A'right, that all?” Natalie nodded.  
“Then that'll be… 17 galleons and 14 sickles please.” the clerk said. Natalie counted out the money exactly and pushed it forward to the man, he took it and counted it out. “Thank you, ma’am.”  
“Thank you,” she said, carrying her books out of the shop. She could barely see over the top of them: Magical Theory, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, Basic Broomstick Flying… she couldn't even think of how many subjects she'd be doing. She felt stupid for not bringing a bag, but her father whispered in her ear to make her way to Ollivanders. She did so. When she opened the door it was fairly dark in there and there was no one visible in the shop. She put down her heavy pile of books on the table and sighed. Mr Ollivander appeared.  
“Good morning, sir.” Natalie said politely to Mr Ollivander.  
“Good morning,” Mr Ollivander said, peering curiously at the young girl. “Are you in search for a wand?” he asked, even though he knew the answer, as there would be no other reason for an eleven year old girl to be in his shop.  
“Yes please, sir.” Natalie said. Mr Ollivander came round the counter and surveyed, Natalie, talking to himself while doing so.  
“Hm… fairly tall, seems of a curious personality… kind… slight tremor in hand, brave but not stupid, hm… I wonder...” were some of his utterances. He went off down to find a wand.  
“Try this one, acacia, unicorn hair 9 and a half inches.” he said, opening the box and giving it to her. She took it out and looked at it. It was a rich brown with a hint of an orange-ness about it. “Come on now, give it a wave.” Mr Ollivander prompted her. Natalie swished it, pointing it at the counter, and it emitted angry red sparks and made her hand feel like it was burning. She retracted her hand and dropped it on the floor with an 'ouch'.  
“Hm… perhaps not that one. I think perhaps an Applewood wand might suit you...” he said, going off again to find another wand. It took a minute or two to find the one he was looking for. He came back with a rather dusty old looking box. He lifted off the lid and Natalie sneezed at the dust. Natalie picked up the wand.  
“It's applewood, 11 and a half inches and dragon heartstring core.” Mr Ollivander said. Natalie gave it a gentle flick and a vase hovered in mid air. It then fell to the floor and smashed.  
“Well, that's better than the other one but no… it's not so happy.” he said. He sounded crazy, talking about the wands as if they had feelings. He put it back in its box and then went back to the shelves.  
“Hm now, either beech or willow I think will choose you… now then, the core...” he said to himself, taking away the dusty box and coming back a few minutes later with a long thin box.  
“Right then, I wonder… this is a beech, 12 and three quarter inches, with a phoenix feather core.” he said, carefully opening the box. It was a shiny, pale coloured wand, which was very long. It had carvings into the wood which resembled leaves and ivy. It felt 'right' in her hand, and then, as she gave it a gentle swish, and it re-assembled the vase that had fallen onto the floor.  
“Yes...” Mr Ollivander said, with a slight smile on his face. “I thought so.”  
“What made you think so, sir?” asked Natalie, also smiling at her new wand, which Mr Ollivander carefully took off her and placed back in her box.  
“You seem to cross me as the opened minded person and wise beyond your years, Miss Crouch.” Mr Ollivander said. He carefully put the lid back on her wand's box and then Natalie handed over the money and left. Natalie had never told Mr Ollivander her name…


	2. An Awkward Ride

The train station was full of businessmen going off to work, paying no attention to young Natalie. Natalie weaved her way through the crowd, counting the pillars of platforms nine and ten. She reached the right one and glanced around. No one was looking, so she pushed her trolley (which was bigger than she was) as fast as she could at the pillar. It felt like walking through water, but she was completely dry when she emerged on the other side. She could not help but beam at the sight of so many different witches and wizards her age on the platform. It was very noisy; the sound of screeching owls, trolleys being wheeled, parents giving their children last goodbyes.  
Natalie wheeled her trolley over to a Porter, who took her things and put them onto the train. At three minutes to eleven o’clock, Natalie hopped onto the train and skipped along the train corridor, looking for an empty compartment. There were none so she entered a compartment with a slightly older white-blond haired Ravenclaw girl. She was reading a magazine and was wearing turnip earrings.  
“May I please sit in here?” Natalie asked politely.  
“Yes, of course.” The girl said, without even looking up from her magazine. Just as she sat down, there was a noise of steam blowing, and the train jerked as it started to move away from the station. Natalie stared out of the window at parents waving to the children and then suddenly it was all gone as they disappeared into a tunnel.  
“I’m Natalie,” Natalie said, not really sure what else to say as this girl seemed quite pre-occupied.  
“Luna,” the girl said her name.  
“What’s that you’re reading?” Natalie asked. Luna showed it to her, still dreamy-eyed. She had bright blue eyes. ‘The Quibbler’ was the magazine title, and it had an image of an extraordinarily strange creature on the cover.  
“What year are you in, Luna?” asked Natalie, trying to make conversation.  
“Three,” Luna said, sounding vaguely distracted.  
“I’m a first year.” Natalie said.  
“I know.” Luna said. Natalie didn’t know what to say to her, so she settled down looking out the window as the train left the station.

A few hours later, the sun had disappeared over the mountains and the moon had crept up. The train started to slow down to a halt. Just as Natalie stood up, she could already see people pouring out onto the platform, reaching for their belongings. Natalie left the cabin behind Luna, into the busy corridor full of students.

Once they entered the Great Hall, Natalie looked around this magnificent room. The floating candles, the shining silver plates, and the students of all different backgrounds watching as the first years poured in. Once she reached the front of the room, she spotted an old, three-legged stool which a patched-up, wide-brimmed old hat on top of it. Professor McGonagall picked up a scroll an unbound it.  
“I will call out your name and you will come to the front and sit on the stool. After you have been sorted, you will go and sit at your table. Crouch, Natalie.” She started. Natalie went up, a nervous but excited spring in her step. She sat on the wobbly three-legged stool and the hat fell over her eyes.  
“Ah, I see, complicated one. Eccentric and bold I see. Very intelligent but socially challenged. Very good at coping with pressure. Yes… I think I know where to put you… Ravenclaw!” Natalie bounded up, smiling and skipped over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down.


End file.
